Vanellope in the land of Oz
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Vanellope and Bonbon are in the land of Oz and get the ruby shoes. But Taffyta the wicked witch of the west wants them. I don't own Wreck it Ralph. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

The great and powerful Oz is coming out this week. So I'm writing story about Vanellope in the land of Oz. I don't own any characters in this Fanfic enjoy.

Vanellope is driving through Sugar Rush. "Here I come Taffyta." Said Vanellope catching up to Taffyta. Taffyta releases her sprinkle spikes and Vanellope spins out of control but crosses the finish line. She crashed into a cherry and the airbag knocks her out cold.

She wakes up in a house gets out of a bed and looks at the window and her pet rabbit Bonbon joins her. They see Jubileena in a rocking chair knitting and they wave at each other. Swizzle and Gloyd are in a row boat and they wave at Vanellope and she waves back. Adorabeezle is driving her kart and reveals to be a witch on a broomstick.

The house falls down and lands. Vanellope and Bonbon step outside and see a strange land. "Bonbon, I don't think we're in Sugar Rush anymore." Said Vanellope. A pink bubble shows up someone is trying to get out but fail so she pops the bubble and it's Candlehead wearing Vanellope's princess dress.

"Welcome to the land of Oz." Candlhead greeted Vanellope and Bonbon.

Vanellope is confused. "Candlehead? What are you doing in my old princess dress." Vanellope asked confused.

"I'm Glinda the good witch of north." Candlehead introduced herself.

"Aren't witches suppose to be ugly and have brooms?" Vanellope asked and Candlehead scowls at her.

"That's just the movies and the business heads, kid. And besides you killed the wicked witch of the east." Said Candlehead pointing a pair of Adorabeezle's legs with ruby shoes under the house.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! It was an accident!" Vanellope cried out.

The nicelanders come out of hiding and graduate Vanellope. "We thank you for killing the Wicked witch of the east." Said Gene. The Nicelanders are about to sing but a red smoke shows up and it's Taffyta with green skin and wearing witch clothes and a hat.

"I hate musical numbers!" Sees Adorabeezle's legs under a house. "My sister who killed her?" Taffyta asked in anger.

"I thought she was dead?" Vanellope whispers to Candlehead.

"That's her sister. The wicked witch of the west we used to be friends but I don't want to talk about it." Candlehead whispers back to Vanellope.

"You killed my sister!" Hugs Vanellope in happiness. "Thank you! Now I can take the ruby shoes." About to grab the ruby shoes but they disappear and the legs roll up like cigars. "They're gone! Where are they?!" Taffyta replies in anger.

"They're not gone. They're on this girl's feet." Candlehead replies while showing Taffyta the ruby shoes on Vanellope's feet.

"Give them to me now! I called dibs." Said Taffyta.

"No way I love them they don't hurt my feet." Vanellope replied loving the shoes.

"Then I'll take them by force." Taffyta replied in anger.

"You have no power in this part of Oz. now you better leave before another house drops on you." Candlehead replies striking fear in Taffyta.

"Very well. But you can't stay in this part of Oz forever. I'll get you my pretty and your little rabbit too." Taffyta laughs and throws a cream egg on the ground. "I really got to start organizing smoke bombs and cream eggs. Anyway I'll get you and your little rabbit bah bah bah." Taffyta replied and uses a smoke bomb and disappears.

"Listen I need to get back to Sugar Rush how do I do that?" Vanellope asked Candlehead and the Nicelanders.

"Just go to the emerald city and ask the wizard of Oz." Gene answered.

"Just follow the yellow brick road." Candlehead answered also.

Vanellope and Bonbon walk on the yellow brick road. The band plays follow the yellow brick road

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Follow, follow, follow, follow,

Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick,

Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.

If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,

Because, because, because, because, because.

Because of the wonderful things he does.

We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" Candlehead and the Nicelanders sung while Vanellope and Bonbon leave to the emerald city.

So what do you think? Two classics together I'm impress of myself. Please review. Bonbon is my OC and Vanellope's pet rabbit.

No flames. And Stay Frosty.


	2. Chapter 2 old friends new look

Vanellope and Bonbon are walking down the yellow brick road and there's a fork in the road. "Which way do we go now?" Vanellope asked herself.

"Go left." Gloyd replied.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! That Scarecrow is alive!" Vanellope's surprised.

"I've always been alive. Can you help me down?" Gloyd asked.

Vanellope goes up to Gloyd and gets him off the post and he falls to the ground. "Are you okay?" Vanellope asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gloyd answered.

"Here's your straw." Said Vanellope giving back Gloyd his straw.

"Thanks I need this because my head is made of straw." Gloyd replied point at his head.

"That's horrible I'm on my way to see the wizard of Oz. maybe he can give you a brain." Vanellope sugested.

Bonbon goes up to Gloyd and kisses his nose. "Thanks let's get going." Gloyd said with a cofidence boost.

Vanellope, Bonbon and Gloyd walk into the forest. They're walking in the forest unaware that Taffyta is watching them from behind a tree. "Hey you want an candy apple?" Gloyd asked Vanellope.

"Sure I haven't ate anything since I got here." Vanellope replied. Gloyd goes up to the candy apple tree but the tree hits Gloyd's hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Bowser asked violently.

"I just wanted a candy apple." Vanellope answered.

"My bark is ringing! is someone trying to steal your candy apple?" Zangief said.

"Oh come on. We just want candy apples." Vanellope replied.

"Oh you want Candy apples huh. Here have some candy apples!" Bowser yelled out. Bowser and Zangief throws candy apples at Vanellope, Bonbon and Gloyd.

Vanellope, Bonbon and Gloyd dodge the candy apples and get away from tree Benson and Muscle man.

Vanellope picks up the candy apples and see a metal foot and knocks on it. "Oil! Oil! Oil!" Swizzle muttered.

Vanellope finds an oil can and puts some oil in Swizzle's mouth. "Ah. Thank you, can you please put some oil in my joints." Said Swizzle.

Vanellope puts oil in Swizzle's joints. "Are you okay?" Vanellope asked.

"I was fine. Until it rained and I was rusted." Swizzle answered moving his joints once again.

"At least you're moving again." Pats Swizzle and the back and hears an echo. "Wow what an echo." Gloyd responded.

"I don't have a heart. I want one so I can love someone." Swizzle explained.

"That's stupid!" Taffyta yelled out standing on a house. "So you think the wizard will help you, well guess again. Hey Scareccrow wanna play ball!" Taffyta throws a fireball at the ground. Gloyd screams after seeing the fireball, Swizzle takes his hat off and uses it to put out the fire. Taffyta laughes and uses a smoke bomb to leave.

"I ain't afraid of her." Gloyd replied.

"I heard you scream." Said Swizzle.

"Shut up." Gloyd replied.

"Hey straw head and tin man let's just go and see the wizard." Said Vanellope.

Vanellope, Bonbon, Gloyd and Swizzle are walking down a dark forest and they're scared. "You know there could be some animals they will eat us, like straw." Said Gloyd.

"Sure Vanellope and I will be fine, while you're being eaten alive by a cow." Said Swizzle.

"There could be lions, tigers and bears." Said Gloyd.

"Oh my." Vanellope replied. Gloyd spoke too soon they hear a roar of a lion and jumps down.

"Put em up! Put em up! I'll fight with one paw behind my back, I'll fight you with one foot, I'll fight you with my eyes closed." Said Rancis. Bonbon throws a pinecone at Rancis. "You wanna go first huh?"

Vanellope slaps Rancis on the cheek. "Shame on you picking on a helpless animal!" Vanellope yelled at Rancis and he started to cry

"I'm sorry I'm just a big old cowardly lion. I even scare myself look at these eye I haven't slept in days." Said Rancis.

"How you tried counting sheep." Swizzle suggested.

"I tried but they scare me too." Rancis replied.

"Wow that sucks." Said Gloyd.

"We're going to see the wizard maybe he can give you some courage." Vanellope suggested.

"Thanks, I would like that." Rancis replied.

Vanellope, Bonbon, Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle ar walking down the yellow brick road. Taffyta is watching them through a crystal orb. "I want those ruby shoes!" Taffyta cried out. A flying Sour Bill is looking at the orb and points at something.

"Ah the poisonous poppy field perfect I'll take those shoes off her cold dead feet." Said Taffyta rubbing her hands together and makes an evil grin on her face.

**Sorry for the late update I was busy with other stories.**

**Vanellope: Like what?**

**Me: Let's see All star punch time explosion, master of the dice, double date, Sugar Crush, and Going to Universal studios starring you and Rancis.**

**Rancis: Thanks Smoke.**

**Me: No problem I'm also working some upcoming stories like Crumplezone and Ransack across the parallel multiverse, Legends of Xendria, the 12 moonstones, and my version of the Avengers.**

**Vanellope: That's cool I guess.**

**Rancis: I think you're doing the right thing, making me and Vanellope a couple.**

**Me: Got that right I don't care if I get flamed for this but Jawbreaker fans you people make me sick! Ralph and Vanellope should just be friends not a couple if you flame me I'll flame you.**

**Rancis: Calm down Smokey.**

**Me: Ok anyway please review and**

**Me, Rancis and Vanellope: Stay Frosty!**


End file.
